


Whittled

by iphis17



Series: Roses Damask'd [4]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, No Dialogue, POV First Person, religious metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphis17/pseuds/iphis17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He owes her all that he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whittled

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2012 - June - 04.

I thought you were flawless the first time I saw you, with your beauty and your grace. I thought you might not even be human – you were that wonderful.

Then you kicked me in the shin and twisted my arms behind me and slammed an elbow into my gut and told me I was a vile excuse for a human being, and I think that was the exact point when I fell in love with you, in addition to being forever a worshipper at whatever altar may choose to honor you.

I started out as a friend of your brother's, someone who would train with him and grow strong together with him, but he abandoned me after that day, and I thought, for a long, horrible moment, that you would too.

But no. You trained me instead, made me strong with your words and your spells and your strength, and every look of reproach you ever deigned to cast in my direction hit like a knife and you whittled and whittled away at me until I was something worth wasting a second glance on.

You made me something great, but we both knew that I would never be your equal.


End file.
